


Atlantis

by chuuwingum (threelyeon)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Loneliness, M/M, Possessive Behaviour, Toxic Relationship, a lil experimen, bcuz im trying the angst category, jealous mark lee, jiwoo is a supportive best friend, psychological problems, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threelyeon/pseuds/chuuwingum
Summary: ❛Atlantis❜—❝Ἀτλαντὶς νῆσος, island of Atlas❞- he didn't like this. he never did. but somehow the crushing waves of envy always made him feel like he was drowning. he always tried to tamp down the itching. the need to reach out for people. but he can't. he's just lost, always wandering aimlessly. searching for somethingBut can you find something you never had in the first place?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, this is like, my best idea for now. Haha, i love greek mythology, mythology in general, just as long as it isnt math.

> ❛he stared back at the sea. he didn't like this. he never did. but somehow the crushing waves of envy always made him feel like he was drowning.❜
> 
>  

He clutched at his chest. The emotion rolling over him in waves, overwhelming him.

His eyes watered, every step he's taking, inflicting great pain. He stumbled for the stairs, biting down on his lips so hard that it split beneath the pressure. He spat out the blood that collected.

He has grown accustomed to the taste of iron in his mouth.

He shoved the door open, thanking his forgetfulness to lock his bedroom door. He slammed it close, his chest heaving.

In here, in the privacy of his room, he clawed at his skin. Anything to rid himself of the pain he's feeling. Anything to extinguish the fire within, licking at his body.

He writhed as the pain took ahold of his heart, squeezing it tightly. Like some iron clad fist had taken hold of it, and held it tightly.

He screamed. A mixture of desperation and overwhelming agony. He screamed till he couldn't.

He screamed till his throat ran dry and his voice turned scratchy.

The words repeating themselves in his head, taunting, and degrading. He whimpered, his scractching intensified, breaking through his skin. He ignored the blood that gathered on his fingertips. He deserved this.

He deserved this, because Mark said so.

And Donghyuck never disobeys.

 

—

 

Donghyuck shoved his books back inside his duffel bag. He cast a weary, scared look at his classroom, deeming it empty before relaxing.

His body was tense, worriedly so, and if anyone were to stop by, just anyone, they would notice how oddly quiet the boy famous for being a loudmouth, is.

Donghyuck crossed over to the doors, making sure to lock them both, and had chairs wedged under the handles to prevent anyone from entering. He hopes it does hold out, because Mark Lee is an enigma, and a very good lock-picker, among many different abilities.

Donghyuck does not even know why he has associated himself with an asshole.

“Donghyuck”

A simple, sharp call of his name.

Donghyuck felt his blood freeze, his early relaxation giving way to fear. Donghyuck's breath shortened, flitting around the room in a panic, scattering the desks and chairs. Disarranging them, in his hurry to block the doors.

“Donghyuck, baby. I know you are in there~” he sang, lilting and soft.

Three soft raps on the second door.

Donghyuck held his breath.


	2. Chapter two

Donghyuck's face is illuminated by his phone screen. The abject weariness and  _just plain defeat_ written over it, bright as day. 

 

Donghyuck watched, as the the gadget has informed him of two uninstalled applications. The twitter notifications and instagram ones blinked out of existence. Like it was never there in the first place. 

 

His phone wallpaper, a picture of the ocean at night time was deep sapphire blue, the crest of waves crashing upon the rocks ringing the shore line, was silhouetted by the light of the waxing gibbous. 

 

Somehow, he felt lonelier than he's ever been. 

 

Somehow, distracting himself and removing his main sources of interaction has made him even more lonely. 

 

But Mark was right. 

 

The day he locked himself in that classroom, Mark still taunted him. Jeered in that sweet voice of his, all honeyed and dripping with poison. His voice was a soft whisper, as though the evil of his words, were only meant for Donghyuck's ears. 

"You were never important Duckie. Those people you claim are important to you... " Donghyuck hears Mark pause. "Did you ever stop to think if you were important to  _them?"_

Mark giggled, and the sound reverberared through the empty confines of the classroom Donghyuck has managed to make into his prison. The sound magnifies, resonating and it hurts. 

 

Donghyuck tried. 

 

He tried so hard, but he clearly remembers the stabbing words of a person he looked up to. 

 

 _"Make sure you know who's trying for you."_ Sure it was anonymous, but it still didn't ease the itch that was growing. It gnawed at Donghyuck's conscience. 

 

Donghyuck still held on to the tiny ray of hope that maybe, maybe they didn't mean and that they'll remain in contact. 

 

He had too much bad experiences with internet friends. 

 

But in the end, it was always him. 

 

Him, starting the conversation with a light-hearted 'Hi!' and waiting patiently for a response. Waiting, with growing anxiety. The ever-present presence of doubt. 

 

_Maybe you weren't interesting enough._

 

_Am I not funny enough?_

 

_Am I just another one of those people? Even though I treasure our interactions?_

 

 

**the devil**

you better be up lee donghyuck

_received 10:54 pm_

 

**the devil**

i know you just went inactive on sns

Dont tell me otherwise. 

I just told you not to. 

_received 10:56 pm_

 

**pudu☄️**

so what

_sent 10:57 pm_

_Read 10:58 pm_

 

Donghyuck does not receive a reply afterwards. The erratic beating in his heart starts up again. This time, it drowns out the hum of the fan in his room, the soft, tinkling of the wind chimes near his slightly open window. 

 

Donghyuck nestles against the soft, downy texture of his bedsheets and pillow. He stays silent, brown doe eyes wide and fearful. 

 

The night itself was giving Donghyuck two choices. It was up to the boy now. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, um. yeah. this is all just bad thoughts we all have once in a while, and i just want to reveal mine?? heres chapter two ig, and if you can relate, im here for you somehow


End file.
